


A Friend Indeed

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: EMPT, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes returns, and finds that some things haven't changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Indeed

"Where you like and when you like," he said when I asked him to come along with me, and I was glad, for I had some qualms over whether or not Moran would try to use Watson to lure me out of Baker Street. So long as we were together I could be sure _his_ life, at least, was safe.

But as the old shikhari got his hands around my throat I had better reason to be glad. Watson had him off me in one instant and pinned to the floor the next.

Now _my_ life is safe again too.


End file.
